Personalizing portable consumer devices such are credit cards is known. For example, the practice of allowing customers to choose from a number of predetermined designs for their portable consumer devices is known. More recently, some card issuers have begun offering further customization options, such as the ability to include a company logo or personal photograph on the surface of a credit card.
For the most part, however, the customization options available to a consumer are limited either to designs generated by employees of an issuer, or to content provided by the consumer. It would be desirable if consumers had more design options to choose from.
Further, portable consumer devices are typically subject to specific terms of use set by issuers. Credit cards, for example, are typically subject to terms which include the interest rate charged on balances, specific rewards offered for using them to make purchases, fees charged for various services provided, etc. Such terms are generally not customizable by consumers. A need thus exists for consumers to be able to generate customized sets of terms for portable consumer devices. It would also be desirable to allow consumers to share created sets of terms with other consumers.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.